Porque puedo
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Rita escribe ácidos artículos que pega en el Tablón de Anuncios y Ludo es un fanático sin remedio del Quidditch. No tienen nada en común más que pertenecer a la misma casa. Entonces, ¿cómo es que todo acaba en un beso?


**Disclaimer**: Nada que reconozcan me pertenece. Como acostumbro a decir, todo es obra de la magnífica J.K. Rowling, a quien le debemos la vida. Bueno, no tanto, pero se entiende...

**Summary**: Rita escribe ácidos artículos que pega en el Tablón de Anuncios y Ludo es un fanático sin remedio del Quidditch. No tienen nada en común más que pertenecer a la misma casa. Entonces, ¿cómo es que todo acaba en un beso?

**Nota**: Esta viñeta es para Odisea, que pidió un Ludo/Rita en el tema "Fics a la carta" del increíblemente genial foro "The Ruins". No sabía muy bien por dónde agarrar la idea, pero espero que te guste, aunque sea un poquito :)

* * *

><p><strong>Porque puedo<strong>

_«La joven Susanne Underhill mira a su novio con los ojos llorosos mientras susurra un débil "¿Cómo pudiste?". Un confundido Robert Woodward parpadea incontables veces, sin comprender acerca de qué habla su querida Susanne. Entonces ella no soporta un segundo más ese acuciante dolor que anida en su pecho y estrella su mano contra la mejilla de él. "¡No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ésa!", le grita antes de marcharse, furiosa.» _

Lo cierto es que nada de eso ha sucedido, pero Rita lo apunta todo en su pequeño cuaderno de notas. No le importa que Susanne simplemente le haya echado en cara a su novio que estaba mirando demasiado a "esa Hufflepuff de cuarto". No le importa, porque ella tiene una historia que contar y la va a contar a su manera, al _estilo Skeeter_.

Se pone de pie y se alisa la túnica del colegio. Ya no tiene nada más que hacer allí, detrás de los arbustos. Los novios se han marchado y a ella le urge regresar a su Sala Común para ponerle los detalles finales a su "noticia". Mientras se quita un par de hojas secas, piensa en que debe apresurarse con esas investigaciones sobre la animagia. Le sería de bastante utilidad aprender a convertirse en algún animal de pequeño tamaño; ella ya está demasiado crecidita para andar escondiéndose por ahí. Bueno, ni tanto, apenas tiene quince años, pero el punto es que ya no es una niña.

Rita ingresa a la Sala Común de Slytherin y la encuentra algo vacía. Hace un lindo día, sí, pero el lugar nunca suele estar tan poco habitado. Allí hay algo raro, lo sabe, lo huele, lo siente. Pero no le importa. Ella tiene que bajar a su cuarto a terminar la bendita redacción sobre el rompimiento de Susanne y Robert, para luego colgarlo en el Tablón de Anuncios, como hace desde que empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts. Sabe que algún día alguien reaccionará, pero no le importa. ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

—Yo que tú no daría esos pasos —la detiene una voz conocida—. Estás caminando hacia tu sentencia de muerte, Rita.

Ella se detiene en seco para buscar esa voz tan conocida. Entonces lo ve, sentado en un rincón de la sala, con el cabello rubio sobre el rostro y esos inmensos ojos azules, todo sudado, pues seguramente ha estado jugando al Quidditch. Él _siempre_ está jugando al Quidditch. Tiene apenas catorce años, pero es alto y musculoso como cualquier chico de séptimo. Si Rita no conociera a sus padres, imaginaría que Ludovic Bagman tiene sangre de Gigante corriendo entre sus venas. Pero no, el Sr. y la Sra. Bagman, igual de rubios y con los mismos ojos azules, son dos personas normales de estatura normal.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquiere, alzando una ceja y acomodándose un poco las gafas.

—Porque la desquiciada de tu compañera de cuarto se está liando con uno de sexto.

—¿Black? —pregunta Rita, aunque conoce la respuesta. Y la llama por el apellido y no por el nombre, porque Bellatrix Black y Rita Skeeter no son amigas y nunca lo serán. Bellatrix está demasiado loca como para siquiera caerle bien. Aunque Rita nunca se lo ha hecho saber, claro. Es arriesgada e insolente, pero no idiota—. ¿Por eso se han ido todos?

Ludo Bagman asiente y los gemidos que se escapan del cuarto lo confirman.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí, pequeño pervertido? —le dice, aunque eso de "pequeño" es solamente un decir—. ¿Acaso esperas a que te inviten a formar parte de su fiesta privada?

Ludo sonríe, irresistible y encantador.

—Supongo que esa teoría quedaría muy bien en uno de esos papeles que nunca te cansas de pegar en el Tablón de Anuncios, ¿verdad?

»"El joven Bagman pierde sus azules ojos en la puerta que lleva a los cuartos de las chicas, mientras los gemidos de Bellatrix Black penetran sus oídos y él ruega ser el próximo afortunado…" —se burla—. ¿Por qué escribes esas cosas, Rita? —le pregunta.

Aquel cuestionamiento la toma por sorpresa. Nunca nadie le ha preguntado eso antes. Y entonces Rita se da cuenta que no tiene una respuesta lo suficientemente buena. Hábil con las palabras como es, esta vez se ha quedado muda. Y ve en los zafiros azules de Bagman cierto gusto a triunfo. Ha dejado sin palabras a Rita Skeeter. Wow, vaya mérito.

—Porque puedo —responde Rita al final. No es la verdad, pero la verdad es mucho más larga y complicada—. Porque puedo.

Ludo bufa, incrédulo. Pero entonces se pone de pie de un salto y la atrae hacia él. Rita no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para resistirse, y ni siquiera cuando el chico la besa atina a hacer nada. Simplemente se quedan allí, enredados en un rincón. Entonces Ludo la suelta, y Rita alcanza a ver la larga cabellera de Black, abandonando la Sala Común. Entiende el movimiento de Ludo, pero de todas maneras tiene que preguntar.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —chilla, mientras le golpea el pecho sin mucha fuerza, se limpia los labios con la manga de la túnica y retrocede un par de pasos.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Porque puedo —dice con socarronería, y baja a su cuarto antes de que Rita agregue nada más.

* * *

><p><em>Y ya saben, si a ustedes esta locura les gustó, les sacó una sonrisa o algo, los invito a ser tan amables de dejarme un review. Son mi droga y no quiero que me dé síndrome de abstinencia :D<em>

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
